Freedom's Price
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: AU: This is a little 'What if' story. What Cleopatra never told Ceasar about his baby? Cleopatra offers a slave girl her freedom... for the price of keeping her son a secret from Ceasar and all. Seems easy enough until Mark Antony gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_So, I've been playing around with this idea for a long time and though I have other stories here that I'm still working on I figured why not up load this one. It's a little slow moving now, but it gets btter with every chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in/on Rome.**

_**Freedom's Price**_

"_So, are you enjoying your stay at my home?" Cleopatra asked her favorite servant as the dark _

_haired girl bent to pick up something from the floor._

"_You have given more respect than most would in my present circumstances." the girl's green eyes briefly lifted up to Cleopatra's. Every slave knew better than to make eye contact with those 'above' them, but this girl wasn't born a slave she use to be the one that they never made eye contact with._

"_What happened to you was not your fault." she said as she gently took the girl's chin in her hand forcing their eyes to meet." I do not know what it is like to be a slave and you should not know it either, but you are one now you must make the best of it." she stepped away from the girl as she continued to speak." I can give you the freedom you want." she didn't have to turn to know there was anticipation written on the girl's face." The Roman's are coming in a week and I need you to help me make sure their visit is enjoyable and short." she turned to see the girl's eyes narrowed a bit in caution." Larissa, it is very important that you obey these final commands Egypt's very existents and my son's life depend on how badly you want to have your life back."_

"_I will do whatever you need me to do, but I can never have my life back." Anticipation knotted in her stomach as she thought of what she would have to do to make the Roman's stay here enjoyable. No, she would never force that job on me. _

"You may not be able to have your old life back, but you could build a new life." she paused as she herself considered what she was going to ask. If her plan failed not only would Larissa's life be in more peril then it was at the moment, but Caesar would surely end it or take her as his own. Also he would take Egypt and his son. "I would have you allow them to think my son is yours." Cleopatra sat down and motioned for Larissa to sit across from her.

"I do not mean to question you, but would they not be able to tell the child looks nothing like me." she dared to meet Cleopatra's eyes once more.

"You just have to make sure they are so taken with you that they do not notice my son even exists." she smiled at her." Should anyone question who his mother is the answer will be you no matter what."

"You are aware that I have never been with a man or anyone ever?" she creased her brows together as a knot of fear settled in her stomach.

"And you will not have to be unless you choose to be." she saw Larissa relax a bit." I have not nor do I intend to ever force you into doing that with anyone that is not of your choosing."

"With all do respect I have no choice should they insist upon it." she lowered her eyes a bit.

"You listen to me." Cleopatra forced her eyes to meet hers once again." They do not have the right to put their hands on you unless they have my permission and they will not. You understand?"

"Yes, my queen" she nodded as relief washed over her.

"Good. Now the part about them believing my son is your will be easy." she stated" You will be attending to him so you will be seen with him enough for there not to be one ounce of doubt."

"What about the child's father?" the thought of having to deceive the child's father had brought fear up her spine.

"He will not be coming." there was a sadness in her tone, but she quickly squashed it as she went on to explain Larissa's final duties." On the day that they are to take their leave I will grant you your freedom and if you so chose I will also arrange passage with them back to Rome with a fresh start."

"On this I have your word?" she questioned daring to hope the sweet nectar of freedom has come to her at last.

"You do." she nodded." I will also put it in writing should anyone dare question it. You will be able to have the life you were meant to have and not the life that was forced upon you."

"Alright not that I can deny your orders, but for my freedom I will do whatever it takes." she held her chin high as she smiled a genuine smile.

"You pull this off and I will owe my life." Cleopatra informed her.

"I pull this off and I am free." she dared let herself hope this would go well.

All that Larissa could think was that her freedom was within reach all she had to do was make the Roman's believe a lie that never had to be told. It could not be that hard…right?


	2. Chpt2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in/on Rome.**_

**Chapter Two**

In the weeks that followed Larissa could hardly wait for the Roman's to come and prayed they left quickly. Her freedom was finally within her reach. She did not let it bother her that she was letting a lie be believed she would do anything for her freedom. A freedom most took for granted. One she herself use to take for granted. She was sitting on the balcony leading out of Cleopatra's chambers attending her son when she heard the word that the Roman's where there. To her surprise and utter dismay she also heard that Caesar was among them after all. She felt the knot of anticipation form in her stomach and the small babe must have felt it too for he moved restlessly as she held him close to her cheek.

"This is my freedom as well as securing your safety." she whispered to the small infant as she walked out the chambers." Let us pray that your father will not end my life." Her heart went out to the small ifant in her arms. There where so many people that would kill a child of Ceaser's. She would protect this baby even if it meant lieing to the most powerful man in the world. The power to take away her freedom even if Cleopatra gave it to her.

Holding the babe close to her as she made her way through a group of soldiers she started to wonder if she could really succeed in this. Her eyes quickly scanned the faces of the men she saw. Then suddenly she saw a pair of eyes that nearly made her drop the babe she held as she sucked in a sharp breath. She quickly turned her back as she started back up the hall she just came down. Maybe he did not see her? Their eyes did not really meet and there was a lot of people in between them. The babe started to fuss its discomfort at the way she now held him. Then she swore violently when she heard Cleopatra call her name and placed the fussing babe in the arms of a nearby girl.

"Take him to his mother's chambers and wait with him." she smiled at the young girl who nodded and did as she was told.

"Larissa if you will please come and greet our guest." Her back was still toward them as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Its been years since we laid eyes on each other and I was not a slave then maybe he will not even know who I am? _She turned as she took a deep breath. " This is my favorite." she felt all eyes on her and suddenly she wished that she could just disappear." Larissa this is Mark Antony." her eyes flickered to a dark haired man, but she never brought them up to meet his eyes instead they rested on the broad expansion of his chest.

"Larissa I must say you do not look at all like the rest of the slave girls here." his voice caused her to bring her eyes up to his briefly before she forced them back to where they had been.

"Larissa is from Greece." Cleopatra informed him as another man came forward" Ceasar I was told you would not be coming here this round." at the mention of his name Larissa's spine stiffened and she forced herself to remain calm.

"I thought I would not be able to make it, but last mintue changes made it possible." he stated as his eyes settled on Larissa who had managed to drag her eyes from Mark Antony's chest and was now starring at her feet. "I remember you from the last time I was here you have grown into a beautiful young woman." she smiled shyly as she flicked her gaze to Cleopatra who just nodded.

"Yes, Larissa has been with me many years and has grown from the child she was into the woman before you now very nicely." Cleopatra chimed in noticing the way Mark Antony was looking at Larissa who was looking at her feet only. She then noticed that one of Antony's men was starring at her like he knew her, but couldn't figure out from where." Larissa I will need you to prepare a room from these men and have all others at the ready." with that Larissa nodded her head as she turned to leave.


End file.
